I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water heaters and a method of heating water and more particularly to a water heater equipped with an agitator means of unique design which is effective to prevent accumulation of scale and other solid particles in the bottom portion of the water heater.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A longstanding problem in the water heater industry is the tendency of dissolved solid particles to precipitate out of the water being heated, which particles will accumulate on the bottom of the tank causing adverse operation and tank failure. Prior constructions directed ti this problem are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,157,077, 4,263,879 and 4,257,355. Each of said prior art constructions are designed to create a stirring action in the bottom portion of the tank to reduce the tendency of particles to accumulate therein. The principle object of the present invention is to provide a water heater construction which is more effective in reducing adverse accumulations of scale than are the prior art constructions referred to above.